Blue Titanium
by PenguinX-Chan
Summary: A few years after graduating, Andre is a successful actor and has everything. everything except someone to love. He comes across a girl with an unusual eye color and begins to befriend her and falls in love with her. after learning about her past, weird things begin to occur and suddenly she comes up missing. what will Andre do to get her back? Story is better than the summary.


_**A/N: I'm up to something again~! Boredom hits hard when your partner in crime goes M.I.A. any who, here's a little story for all of you~!**_

_**Pairing: Andre x OC**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Spoilers/ Warnings: Possible oocness**_

_***Just a big heads up you guys, in this, Tori and Andre are referred to as Chelsie and Dorian at the beginning. This is because they are shooting a show together and those are their names in the show.***_

Morning. That's the first thought that shot through my head as my eyes opened when I woke up. With a groan, I crawled out of bed and shifted though the small, slightly cluttered room to pick out an outfit. I rummaged through my closet and grabbed a purple shirt, dark grey vest, black jeans, and a pair of purple shoes before heading to the bathroom. I looked around the empty house.

"Damn it's empty in here." I muttered to myself. They had taken my grandma to a "retirement center" a little while ago and I still wasn't used to being all alone. As I began to brush my teeth, my phone went off.

_**Well it's a marvelous night for a moon dance, with the stars up above in your eyes.**_

_** A fantabulous night to make romance, beneath the cover of October skies…**_

From: Chels

Hey! U up, cutie? I'm gonna swing by in ten!

I smiled at the text. I spat out the used toothpaste and rinsed my mouth before replying.

To: Chels

I'm always up if it means seeing you babe.

Chelsie and I had been dating for about six months now. Right after they sent my grandma off to the loony bin, she stood by me as I had to cope with it. Pretty soon we were always together and I kinda let it slip that I liked her one evening. I was so scared she'd stop talking to me; it took me a minute to realize that she had confessed to the same feelings.

I walked back out of the bathroom and began cooking some breakfast. I went into the cabinet and grabbed the pancake mix and a few seasonings. I reached into the refrigerator and got out some eggs, the bacon, and the butter. As I began mixing the ingredients, the doorbell rang.

"Hey sweet cakes." I smiled seeing my lovely girlfriend standing outside my house. "Damn girl, it's something about you!" I leaned in and began kissing her gently on her beautiful, soft cheek and stepped aside to let her in.

"Awww, Dorian you're such a sweetie!" Chelsie said as she entered my house. I watched as she walked away, checking out the outfit that she was wearing. Purple, spaghetti strap top, grey distressed jean shorts, black sandals and the anklet I bought her. Damn this girl was fine, and all mine. "Oh! You're cooking?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Well duh, babe. I do live on my own now." I replied. She made her way over to the counter and began mixing the pancake batter. I smirked again and snuck up behind her. "Damn Chelsie, you make everything look good." I whispered in her ear as I grabbed her waist. She jumped, hard.

"Damnit Dorian! You scared the living shit outta me!" Chelsie shouted. I smirked as she turned around to face me, the spoon had come out of the bowl and she had pancake mix on her nose. I chuckled and wiped it off.

"Geez Chels, such language!" I pretended to be offended as I ate the drop of batter. She rolled her eyes and punched me in my arm before moving away from the counter to the table. "Just relax baby. I'm gonna cook for us before we head out." I said, pouring the batter into the pre heated and buttered pan. I set up another skillet and began scrambling eggs and popped a few pieces of bacon into the oven. Pretty soon the entire kitchen smelled like a breakfast restaurant.

"It smells really good in here babe." Chelsie commented, returning to the kitchen table. She had went to my room and grabbed my black ipod and the dock. The current song was hey soul sista by Train. I began to prepare the plates and grabbed some juice and milk from the fridge.

"Hey soul sista! Ain't that mista mista on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know?" I sang to her as I placed her plate in front of her. She giggled and kissed my cheek. Damn I loved this girl.

"You're so cheesy babe." She smiled. I gave her a goofy grin.

"Well you seem to enjoy this cheese baby." I said. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down. We began to chat about small things.

"So, where are we going today, Dorian?" she asked, nibbling on a pancake. She ate so slowly.

"I can't tell you that, Chels. It's a surprise." I smirked and swiped a piece of bacon from her plate, earning a soft smack on my hand.

"Cut it out Indian giver!" She pulled her plate closer to her and shielded it with one of her thin arms.

"Babe, if you want me to stop stealing your food, you're gonna need something thicker than your arms." I teased.

"Oh really? And what do you suggest?" I smirked. She made it too easy.

"Well, according to you, I think we both know a suitable object for the job." Chelsie's cheeks turned red and she punched me in my arm.

"You fucking pervert!" She pouted. I grabbed her gently and kissed her forehead. I knew when I went too far.

"I'm sorry Chelsie. I didn't mean to upset you." I rubbed her arms and tried to get her to look at me. She wouldn't. "Baby, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She looked up at me, her amazingly brown eyes still looking upset.

"You mean it?" she asked. Her lip poked out slightly. Dear lord she was cute when she pouted. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I do. I Love you Chelsie."

"I love you too dorian." She leaned forward and kissed me. My body froze.

"And Cut!" The director yelled. I snapped back to reality and looked over at the director. "Great work today you two." I walked off the stage and grabbed a bottle of water. My co-star followed in suit.

"You really seemed into your work today, Andre." She smirked. "Damn Chelsie you make everything look good!" She mimicked one of my lines. I laughed at her and flicked the water from the outside of my bottle at her. She laughed and pushed me.

"Well Tori, you seemed to enjoy it!" I said, continuing down the hall to check out of the studio for the day. "Especially when my lips were on yours." Her pretty brown eyes went wide as she pouted.

"No way, dude! I did not!" she spazed. I gave her a look that said I thought she was lying, but she knew I was only teasing her. Truth be told, I enjoyed the kiss more than she did. When we graduated from Hollywood Arts, we were lucky enough to be cast in a new show with each other. The show's pretty popular and we're nearing the season finale for our second season.

"Damn Tori calm down. I'm just joking." I laughed. We climbed into my black 2009 Lexus with a purple and grey interior and drove off. "Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that maybe you did enjoy that little kiss." I laughed again when she punched me in my arm.

"Fuck you, Andre." She pouted and crossed her arms as I drove. I rounded the corner and headed to a small diner. Cooking for the show had actually made me hungry.

"Nah, you have Beck for that, Babe." I turned my car off and climbed out. I let Tori out before locking the doors and heading into the diner. "Hey Robbie! Hook us up, I had to cook today, but I couldn't eat it!" I called to the guy behind the counter with thick dark brown eyes and curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. Robbie looked up and waved.

"Hey you two! You want the usual?" He asked, tapping the buttons on the cash register and taking my twenty dollar bill.

"You know it Rob!" Tori said, grabbing a couple of napkins. She headed for a table near the window and sat down. Robbie and I looked at her then turned to talk to each other.

"So how was the shoot today?" He asked, wiping the counter. I smirked and licked my lips.

"I kissed Tori today." I said smoothly. Robbie's jaw dropped at the words and he almost dropped Tor's caramel macchiato in the process.

"You're shittin' me, man." He said with disbelief. He sat the macchiato on the counter and began blending my chocolate mocha with extra milk and whipped cream. "There's no way you kissed Tori, TV kiss or not." I put my hand on my chest and pretended to be hurt.

"Damn Robbie, why you gotta doubt me man?" I said, picking up the drinks and my change. Robbie snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, drama queen calm down." He said before taking someone else's order and continuing his work. "So how does it feel dude?"

"Fantastic." I leaned on the counter and looked at Tori. She looked up at me then rolled heer eyes.

"It's about damn time you kissed someone man." Robbie said patting me on the back. "Have you texted Beck and told him yet?" Robbie and Beck were my closest friends and knew my secret. I was still a virgin.

"No, still kinda scared he'll flip if he knew I kissed Tori." I whispered lowly.

"Now why would I be pissed? It was for the show right?" Beck's vice rang in my ear, scaring the living shit out of me.

"Holy fuck Beck!" I all but shouted. My heart was beating so hard it almost broke my ribs. "When the hell did you get here?" Beck laughed and picked up and chai latte and Tori's drink.

"A few minutes ago. Congrats dude, you finally kissed a girl." He said before walking over to Tori and handing her the drink. She squealed and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! How the hell did you get off work so early?" She said, kissing him. Beck just smiled at and sat across from her.

"Well one of the supporting roles got sick and puked all over the set, so I'll be off until they get the entire cleaned." He took a sip of his latte. "So, I heard about you and Andre's kiss on the show today." Tori's cheeks turned red at the comment.

"Geez, it wasn't that big of a deal. It was just acting." She said, giving me an evil glare. She drank her macchiato slowly. Before long, Robbie's shift ended and we joined the couple.

"So what's everyone doing on Saturday?" Robbie asked, sipping tea. Though he may still seem like a nerd, Robbie had grown up a lot. He got laser eye surgery, let his hair grow out of that fro and started working out. And when his voice finally dropped in tone, Cat was all over him.

"Well Tori and I were gonna go see a movie." Beck said as he wrapped his arm around her. Beck still looked a lot like he did when we were in school, but with a few new additions. His muscles had filled out and toned, he had a slight goatee and a few tattoos. Tori had filled out nicely. Her breasts were larger and plumper, her hips were even curvier and her luscious brown curls had grown longer.

"Hey ho everyone!" Came the high pitched squeaky voice that only one redheaded girl could possess. We all turned to face an adult version of Cat. Little red was still petite and small, but she was curvier and less insane. "Watcha' talking about?" She kissed Robbie and pulled up a chair to the table.

"Plans for Saturday." I said, drinking the last of my mocha. I stood from te table and went over to the counter. "Anyone want anything while I'm up?"

"Can you get me another macchiato?" Tori asked.

"French Vanilla chai latte." Beck answered.

"Hot chocolate." Said Cat. I nodded at wen to the counter. I looked over at my friends and smiled. We had all grown up so much, each in a different way.

"Hello, can I get a caramel macchiato, extra foam, French Vanilla latte with no foam and a shot of caffeine, orange vanilla green tea, a Belgium hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sauce and a chocolate mocha with extra milk and a dollop of whipped cream?" Damn, did I know my friends. The server looked at me like I was crazy as I listed all the drinks and special orders without missing a beat. "Oh and I'm gonna need two hazelnut coffees as well." Something told me Trina and Jade was headed to the shop. The server took my money and helped the barista with the drinks.

As I waited for the drinks, Jade and Trina walked in, chatting and holding hands. It was one helluva shock to all of us when they told us about this. Tori fainted and Beck flipped. No one saw that coming at all. They nodded towards me and headed to the table.

"Sir, here's your drinks-" The man stopped talking when the front doors swung open suddenly.

"Leave me alone, you fucking brute!" Was the lightly accented feminine voice that reached my ears. I turned to look and came eye to eye with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Long black tresses flowed and framed her heart shaped face, her luscious curves were accentuated by her soft milk chocolate skin, and the softest lips in the world.

"Get back here, you ungrateful bitch!" was the rough male voice trailing behind her. She spun around and the large bulky man grabbed her wrist. I didn't know what made me do it, but I began to walk towards the situation.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, gripping the man's arm. "She said leave her alone, are you fucking deaf or just plain stupid?" I could feel my friends eyes on me, questioning what the hell I was doing, I was thinking the same thing.

"Oh? And who the fucks are you?" The man asked, letting go of her wrist and turning to face me. I was nervous as shit, but didn't let it show.

"That's none of your fucking concern." I sneered. "Didn't yo momma ever teach you to respect women?" I stepped in front of the girl.

"Listen, Bitch. She my fucking girlfriend and I'll do whatever the fuck I want with her." He reached for her and she flinched away. That was the only confirmation I needed to know he's lying. I grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him hard.

"You lying son of a bitch." I said as he stood back up.

"And what the fuck makes you think I'm lying?" He said, trying to grab at her again. Again, she flinched away. Too fucking easy. I grabbed him again and got close to his ear.

"Because I'm her boyfriend." Just because I knew he was lying, doesn't mean I can't use my acting skills to my advantage. Her head snapped up as she studied me. The guy's face went white as a ghost. "If you come near her again, I'll fuck you up, do you understand?" he nodded and backed up. "Good. Now get the hell outta here." The dude ran as fast as he could. As soon as he was gone, I turned to the girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her wrist. She never looked up at me as I examined her.

"I'm fine. Thank you for helping me back there." She said lightly, more accented than when she came in. I looked at her.

"You must be new here." I said. She giggled, but never looked up.

"Yeah, I flew out here so I could be a part of this really big television show." She admitted. I smiled.

"Oh really? What show?" I asked. I heard the bus pull up and she stood to leave.

"I have to go that's my bus." She walked out of the shop. I followed after her.

"Wait! What 's your name?" I asked. She turned to look at me and I froze.

"Riley." She said simply and boarded the bus. As it pulled away one thing stood out.

"She had Blue eyes."

_**A/N: Wooooooooo Hooooooo! New story out finally! It's currently 4:25 am and I'm running on sugar. Oh this sugar rush is going to end badly, but oh well! Well, I got this up and I'm working on the second chapter for this and the fourth for my other story. Anyway,s school starts next week which mean I start my last year of school. Wooo! Well, I'm starting to crash. I hope you like the first chapter! Reviews makes the Penguin happy!**_

_**~PeguinX**_


End file.
